


Oddly Normal

by TiramisuSumi (KadotaKyohei)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, god this is so old, like i wanna say 5 guys, like you'll have to forgive me it's more than 3 years old
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadotaKyohei/pseuds/TiramisuSumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rokujo's a complete dork and Kadota can be impulsive at times</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oddly Normal

　　　　 With squinted eyes and furrowed brows, he stared at his sort-of-an-enemy-that-turned-friend from a nearby bench, who had taped some mistletoe to his hat and tried to get any passing women to kiss him.  
  
　　　　It didn’t always work, but Rokujo’s antics were only half of Kadota’s focus at the moment.  
  
　　　　The beanie-clad brunet had a problem. And like most of his problems, he never really told anyone about them. Especially one as mundane as this. It was almost pathetic that he was this confused about his feelings towards the red-head being possibly romantic. Very silly but very unlike the usual problems he faced. Could that be why he’s so confused? He’s never bother to delve too far into romantic love, personally. Just go on about his daily life with his friends uncaring on whether he had a girlfriend-- or boyfriend-- or not.  
  
　　　　He again focused on the laughing male, who was having all too much fun with his holiday celebrations- something the other said he did yearly. Kadota almost wanted to stop Rokujo, but refrained. He shouldn’t mess with the other’s fun, as bothered by it as he was.  
  
　　　　Thinking back, it hasn’t been like this the entire time. He couldn’t, however, pinpoint when, exactly he started paying attention to the way the other laughed so heartily and full of happiness, or how he felt his stomach almost drop and a slight shiver from the way the other got when he was upset and passionate about something or angry about what someone did to some poor woman.  
  
　　　　Again to the biker, he glanced, noticing the other getting kissed- on the lips no less. Half of him was a combination of being impressed and surprised that someone actually did kiss Rokujo. But the other half.  
  
　　　　The other half was almost furious. He wanted to pull the other away right then and there.  
  
　　　　And he wasn’t exactly sure why. Why should it bother him that his friend got kissed because of a stupid holiday tradition? He should be happy for his friend, yeah? So why wasn’t he?  
  
　　　　 _‘You love him.’_  
  
　　　　No. No? It couldn’t have been that. Was this love? Funny question to ask, really, for the man who usually knows what to say and do. He didn’t know anything. But even if this was love, then how would the other take it? Kadota wasn’t one to hide things; it’s easier to just tell people. But this was different. The other was straight as a board, wasn’t he? But he wasn’t going to deny plausible emotions.  
  
　　　　He stared at the other’s lips. He had to try, just once. If he asks, just explain it off with the mistletoe. It’s dumb, but it’s good enough (but not really, and Kadota knows it.) With a gruff sigh, he waited, watching the other idly as he thought about how he was going to do this.  
  
　　　　People and time both passed, they talked a bit when no one was coming by, not about much, but it was something. More slaps and more kisses (Not many to Rokujo’s lips, however, each one felt like a hit in his chest, which further irritated the brunet).  
  
　　　　The sun began to set and Kadota stood approached the other- not really thinking about it, or he’d have second thoughts, he knew- and tapped the other’s shoulder- to which he spun around, and started to say something to the effect of ‘You’re leaving? See ya!’ But he never got the chance as the taller leaned down just a bit to press his lips against Rokujo’s, albeit a bit shaky. Nothing more than a light kiss, but it was held there for a few seconds, before Kadota turned to hide a red face- he just couldn’t face the biker after that (which he finds pathetic but nonetheless).  
  
　　　　 _“Sorry, I had to try that. Happy Holidays.”_ And promptly took his leave.


	2. Normally Odd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kadota keeps avoiding Chikage, much to his own chagrin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been.... It's been like ....... 3 years..... it's been too long... and I finally..... finally did it....... that darn second part... I've had this in my drafts for years. I rewrote this entirely too, since i ended up changing my style of writing just a bit? At least, I think I got better. thanks @Mizuki_Chan for the comment that motivated me to finish this.... I'm so grateful thank you. I hope you all enjoy Kadota being super gay!

Kyohei Kadota isn’t a man of cowardice, not usually. 

But there are rare instances that make the man known for his steadfast and upfront nature shake in his shoes and hide behind his thick, knit cap in embarrassment. 

And apparently one of those instances is kissing his friend, the leader of a biker gang.

For the first few days after ditching Chikage at the park, he hadn’t seen the other. He had taken a long route to avoid the biker when he fled, and if he got the smallest glimpse of Chikage, he’d beeline it. He even once tried to bail from the van while on the highway because he thought he saw the other (turns out, he didn’t, and the gang didn’t let him get out anyway.)

So maybe he was just hiding. 

He knew he was better than hiding away, he knew it wrong of him to do.

But he just. Kept running. 

What a hypocrite. 

Why did he keep running? 

Well, he knew why, but…. Why? 

He knew that, too, but it felt better to question himself, and then not answer his own damn questions…. 

...No it didn’t. 

It didn’t at all. 

He’s not supposed to hide and dodge and avoid… 

He, of all people, isn’t supposed to  _ run. _

But it’s not like his legs moved on their own. 

 

New Year’s Eve. 

 

Himself, the people that made up “the van gang” and some others were having a small new year's celebration at Russia Sushi.

Kadota, however, was stuck on Chikage.

Chikage’s smile right beforehand, the shocked expression when Kadota had caught a glimpse of the other mid-kiss, and how, when he parted and turned away, Chikage looked baffled as to what had happened. 

How he just left the other there. 

If anyone asked him (and please no one ask him), he would, though reluctant, say he didn’t regret kissing the other. 

He quite enjoyed the feel of Chikage’s lips on his. Not that he really has much to compare to, but nonetheless.

_ ‘The feel of him…. What a weird way to put that…’ _

But that was the truth of it. He had enjoyed kissing the other male.

Which, in itself, is horribly wrong, isn’t it? Ah, and in public too…. 

_ ‘The hell was I thinking…’  _

‘ _ You love him.’ _

_ ‘Great, ok, thanks and now he might hate me. Even more for running away…’ _

Maybe if he could stop thinking for two whole minutes he’d have some peace

He should text the other…. But he was probably at a party of his own, huh? Well…. If he messaged Chikage, he could look at it later, right? They could talk in the coming days, explain himself, work things out, apologize and he would never have to face the other ever again. Ever.

_ ‘Coward.’ _

_ ‘I get it!’ _

“Dotachin, you’ve been staring at Rocchi’s contact for 5 minutes now.” 

“Speaking to yourself for a while too.”   
“Dude are you ok?” 

Erika, Walker, and Saburo had been looking at their friend, worried about him for the past few days, but even more now, from his stillness and how detached he was from the party 

Kadota visibly jumped, smacking one of them. 

“Ow—!”    
He hit Togusa, it seemed.

“Ah um….”

“Obviously he’s trying to ask Rocchi to come over here and grab him and whisk him into the night so they can—”   
“Karisawa _please_ _._ ” 

While that wasn’t exactly it… he almost wished he had such courage to do that. 

“Anyway there’s no need to text me if I’m right here, yeah?” 

Kadota nearly shrieked at the sound of the voice. 

At the very least, he jumped up and stepped on Togusa’s foot (who, in turn, yelped himself). 

“Oi Kadota-no-danna. Long time no  _ see _ .”

Oh, he was angry.

Oh, he was pissed  _ off. _

The gang knew it from the sound of his voice but Kadota knew from the look in his eye (though the other’s voice added enough effect to make him feel a chill down his spine and for his stomach to drop) . 

It was Karisawa that chirped up.

“Hey, Rocchi! What are you doin’ here in Ikebukuro? I would have thought you’d be in Saitama.”

“Well I didn’t wanna leave all the sweet girls in Ikebukuro without their New Year's’ kiss. That’d be a tragedy, wouldn’t you agree? Anyway, I had to find someone.” 

Was it too late to run? If he tried Chikage would surely, without a doubt, catch him. But if he could just get himself hit by a car again… 

“Kadota would you uh— Step out with me for a few minutes” 

Walker had to cover Erika’s mouth to keep her from squealing audibly. He could find some solace in the fact that Chikage had his eyes trained on Kyohei, and didn’t pay attention to Erika’s muffled voice saying that ‘Rocchi and Dotachin are gonna kiss!’. If only she knew…. And boy was he glad she doesn’t. 

Chikage grabbed Kadota’s jacket right under the collar and dragged him out of the restaurant (Erika’s screaming somehow got louder, but Kadota wasn't focused on that). 

Dragged outside and off to the side where no one else could see him Chikage let go, and could only glare at Kadota, while Kadota tried to, but couldn’t exactly, keep eye contact. There wasn’t much to say, after all, considering….

“I don’t know where to start with you! How could you just— You just bailed?! Wouldn’t answer my texts, pick up my calls?! You ran from me! After you— You!!!” 

Chikage snarled and made a low grumble, his eyes never leaving the other. 

“How could you just— how could you just _leave._ ” he grabbed the other by the collar again, and Kadota looked at the other with a pained expression. He didn’t realize that the other was in such turmoil over something like a kiss. But, well, it was out of the blue and from him, another guy, so... but even still… Chikage didn’t seem the type to be phased by anything.

“You, of all people, running away…. Didn’t think you were the type…” he muttered. “Just gonna leave me hanging again, are you?”

“I was tryina let you finish.”

“Didn’t let me even start at the park.”

He stood up straight, though he didn’t pry the other off.

“Yeah, well you have the right to yell at me, and the right to get everything off your chest…. I’m not gonna defend myself, Chikage. What I did was shitty, I know.”   
“No shit—”   
“But I…. I got scared… I got scared and I panicked and I bolted….” 

“Hmm.” Eyes narrowed, but his grip loosened 

“I ended up realizing that I hurt you, and more than that I was scared you hated me for this… And I was too scared to face you and see the consequences of my actions…. I’m sorry.”   
“Hn…. do you really regret it…?”   
“Running? Of course.”

“No I mean the kiss— Did you regret that”

“Ah….”

“If you did, just say so, and we—”

“I didn’t”

“What.”

“I don’t regret kissing you…. Maybe without asking or at least a second of warning, yeah, but… I don’t regret trying…” 

“....And here you had me thinking I was a bad kisser—” Chikage entirely let go of the other, and laughed bitterly while he held his head.

“Ah…..?”

“Kadota you are an  _ actual _ idiot.”

“Listen I get that but what do you mean.”

“I mean that you’re an idiot, a cute one, but an idiot all the same. I’m your friend, please have more faith in me to not hate you for something like a kiss.”

“I ‘unno man, you never know... To be honest, I don’t actually know you very well”

“Would you like to change that? “

“Are you asking me out?”

“You tell me.” Chikage grinned, grabbed Kadota by his jacket and yanked him to kiss him, grin widening as he held the other down. Kadota’s face flushed, and before he could gather himself, Chikage let go, grin somehow wider. “I’d run but I’d rather hear your answer.” 

“Rude…” Kadota, however, gave a sly grin himself. “It’s a date, text me when.”

“You got it~” Chikage laughs, and as Kadota steps forward to go back to his friends, Chikage slings an arm over Kadota’s shoulders. “Mind if i hang out for a while longer, I ran over here mid-party, and it’d be a damn shame if I left another one now.”   
“How’d you even know where I was in the first place.”

“Eri-chan texted me~ Said you were staring at my name so lovingly that you got distracted from texting me, and who can blame you—”

“Oh shut up before I make you—” 

“Is that a threat or a promise?”

“Stooooop.” 

**Author's Note:**

> An old work I'm uploading (with some minor edits). I] wrote that part two but now i'm tempted to continue this with the mishaps and other normal stuff... maybe i'll make a series... forgive me as i try and figure out how AO3 works and what works best for me


End file.
